


【维勇】The first

by yudingchen



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yudingchen/pseuds/yudingchen





	【维勇】The first

维勇】《The first》  
【冰上的尤里同人】维克多x勇利  
文/雨定尘  
避雷：R18 接第七集 非插入式性行为

淋浴冲刷着黑色柔软的头发，水流顺着发鬓流过脸颊，一路流淌过这具身体。  
勇利的双手从脸颊抚到额头，把刘海通通捋到脑后，仰起脸让温热的水流冲在自己脸上。  
打开淋浴间的玻璃门，雾气氤氲间一双修长的小腿踏出来，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，拿大毛巾包着头揉几下，顺带擦干身上的水，套上柔软的棉质纯色T恤。  
洗澡没有戴眼镜，勇利有些看不清，趴到洗漱台前擦了擦镜子上的雾气，把脸凑过去。  
眼睛还有点红，虽然刚才用热毛巾敷过了。  
一天的紧张疲惫终于在回酒店洗了个热水澡后得到了全身心的放松，空白凝滞的大脑也开始运作起来。  
看着镜子里自己被热水蒸得通红的脸，勇利不由自主地抚摸上自己的嘴唇，那里因为沐浴，很烫，也很红。  
他还记得在赛场上维克多扑过来那一瞬的感觉，虽然维克多用手臂做了遮挡，但是当事两人彼此知道。虽然只是很轻很短暂的一个触碰，却让勇利记忆深刻，无法忘怀。  
那是他的初吻，他对自己初吻最大胆的幻想不过是在优美的月色下，昏暗的光线中，彼此不断靠近的脸。而不是在所有观众面前，在全球直播中，伴随着顺利完成动作的喜悦、维克多的吃惊、观众的热烈鼓掌，伴随着肾上腺素的急剧增加，那一刻仿佛无数烟花炸开在勇利的大脑中，像是电流瞬间流遍全身，脖子后都起了鸡皮疙瘩，一瞬间陷入了空白。  
这对于勇利来说实在太刺激了，勇利无法分清这种激动、快乐、喜悦，是由肾上腺素带来的生理反应还是维克多的吻的作用，不管怎样， 所有的喜悦、兴奋全部通过那个吻得以发泄。  
虽然只有短暂的一瞬间，但是勇利还记得维克多嘴唇的柔软度，记得他紧闭的眼睛，连睫毛都能数清的距离，每一帧动作他都记得。  
维克多很讲究保养，随身携带润唇膏，出门喷上淡淡的香水。维克多的嘴唇很软，被他抱在怀里有维克多钟爱的香水的味道，虽然为了不磕到彼此，只碰了一下就分开了，其余气息全喷在自己的侧脸。除了并不是女生外，已经满足了勇利对于初吻对象的全部幻想。  
在青春期的时候，迟迟保留着初吻的勇利也好奇过接吻是什么滋味？为什么让躁动的少年们神魂颠倒？他曾傻傻地将嘴唇贴在自己手臂内侧，闭上眼睛假装在亲吻。  
没有任何感觉。  
嘴唇，也不过是一小块皮肤而已，到底两块皮肤相贴能有什么感觉。  
勇利现在知道了，某些人的“那一小块皮肤”是有魔力的，让他瞪大了眼睛，胸口猛烈地跳动，全身都在叫嚣，颅内几乎达到了一个小高潮。

“勇利？我进来了。”  
短促的敲门声后，维克多打开门闪身进来。  
因为这个人的气息太过熟悉，勇利都忘了自己房里还有一个人。他的教练，带着从大赛协会里拿出来的一堆文件和两人的各种证件复印件和他来合计一些事情。  
虽然已经十分熟悉了，但是这种完全不给人反应时间，不等人回答的敲门真的是毫无意义，还好自己已经穿好衣服站在这里了。  
“勇利实在太慢了，我都担心你是不是洗澡昏过去了。”  
穿着棉质居家服，湿着头发的勇利看上去格外柔软，从发梢滴落的水滴湿了T恤的后领，维克多顺手抽了块毛巾捂到勇利头上一阵揉，像给洗完澡的玛卡钦擦干一样。  
“勇利在想什么呢？”维克多进来时就看到勇利呆呆地现在镜子前。  
“唔……”勇利在维克多手下扭了扭脖子，轻轻推开他的毛巾，露出一头被搓乱的头发。  
他重新看向镜子里自己的嘴唇，微微抿起嘴角，说：“我从来不知道，接吻会那么让人愉快。”  
维克多看他抚着嘴唇，当然知道他在想什么，却还是明知故问。他原以为以勇利的性格会躲躲闪闪地回避那个吻，逗得他满脸通红也是很有趣的，但是没想到勇利这次却这么坦诚，坦诚得让他有些吃惊。  
“是啊，勇利还没有谈过恋爱，这是勇利第一次接吻？”  
勇利转身仰头看着他的教练，回想了下自己的人生，眨了眨眼睛，缓慢地点了点头。  
“嗯。”  
今天的勇利真是坦诚乖巧到维克多想揉揉他的脑袋，亲亲他的额头，亲亲他的小鼻子，亲亲他红红的耳朵，把他哪里的第一次都吻过来。  
“那可怎么好呢？要是让毫无经验的勇利觉得这就算全部了，那就是教练的失职了。”  
维克多关上身后的门，把勇利拉过来压在门上，居高临下地一手撑在勇利脸边，一手用拇指摩挲着他的嘴唇，非常柔嫩的触感，指尖一按就会凹陷进去。  
这种羞耻的姿势又不是第一次，勇利以为他的脸皮已经锻炼到可以习惯维克多的厚度，但他似乎是低估他的教练的魅力了，对视了一会儿，勇利还是怂怂地移开了视线，眼睛瞥向一边。  
维克多笑了，觉得勇利的小表情可爱极了。连滚动游移的棕色眼珠都能看出勇利期待的样子，期待再体验一次那心跳加速的感觉，但又紧张、不好意思。他不由自主地吞咽口水，喉结上下移动，嘴唇紧张地抿了又抿，把维克多点在他唇上的手指抿进唇瓣间。  
“抱歉了，勇利。”  
“嗯？”  
“The first，就交给我吧。”  
维克多愉快地低下头，先是额头顶着额头，眼睛对着眼睛，微微偏头鼻梁交错过去，故意最后再把嘴唇贴上去。  
勇利瞪大眼睛，屏住了呼吸等待，等到嘴唇相贴的一刻，那种心脏都被捏紧的感觉又来了，整个头皮开始发麻。  
“虽然勇利瞪大眼睛的样子很可爱，但是这种时候……还是闭上好吗？”维克多微微离开，一只手轻轻遮住了勇利的双眼，催促他闭上眼睛，随后顺着他的脸颊摸到下巴，挑高他的下巴让他把嘴唇送到自己嘴边。  
“唔……”  
闭上眼睛后，感官变得更加敏感，那人的嘴唇压在自己的唇上，鼻息吐在自己脸上。  
这还不是全部，维克多打算给勇利一个完整的、属于成年人的吻。  
炙热柔软的舌尖滑开唇瓣来到勇利牙关前，轻轻磨了几下，小巧的牙齿便启开一条缝放它进来。  
天哪！这是一个舌吻。勇利紧闭起眼，努力让自己不要咬到维克多，张开嘴放任那根舌头舔进来。  
滑腻、柔软、滚烫，是维克多的舌头。  
勇利张着嘴，舌头呆愣愣的不知该怎么动弹，只能被对方带着一起搅动、交缠，粗砺的味蕾互相摩擦。  
维克多放在他颈侧的手感受到了高温，勇利的整个脖子都开始发红，敏感地凸起一些小颗粒，维克多抚摸着这些发红的地方，怀里的身体便整个颤栗起来。  
勇利激动地吸进一口新鲜空气，明明只是被堵着嘴还有鼻子可以呼吸，但他就是如同溺水的人，这口气憋在胸口，直到肺部微微发痛，都不忍心推开压制着他的人。临近窒息带来的快感让勇利的腿和腰都软了下来，不停地往下滑，还好被维克多捞住了腰。  
维克多适时地放开了勇利的嘴，他感觉勇利快窒息了。果然一松开，勇利便大口地喘起了气，两颊绯红，眼睛湿漉漉又红通通的。  
“勇利想要接吻致死吗？”维克多恶劣地开玩笑，转移到勇利的嘴角，亲亲他变瘦后尖起来的下巴，抬高下巴一路吻了下去。  
脖子发红的肌肤既敏感又柔嫩，轻轻抿一抿就能留下一个红红的痕迹。维克多满意地舔了舔，勇利却晕晕乎乎浑然不知，浴室里本就还有未散的雾气，现在勇利更是被蒸腾得发热。  
重新把目光投到勇利脸上，舌尖舔着他泛着水光的唇，舌头顺着滑进去翻搅着这个小小的口腔，细腻的舌肉相互摩擦交缠，彼此吞咽着两人混合的唾液。  
勇利通过鼻子的呼吸很急，胸膛起伏，从喉咙里发出一些轻声的哼唧，带动得维克多也有些急躁。  
撩开勇利T恤的下摆，把手伸到勇利腰后，从下而上抚摸着光滑的脊背。  
勇利轻轻啊了一声，敏感地挺起腰，后腰便凹陷进去形成一个弧度，维克多的手指在那里流连。  
舌吻的感觉出乎勇利想象的舒服，被抚摸的感觉也很舒服，原本抵着维克多肩膀的手不知什么时候变为勾着他的脖子。几乎把半个身子的重量挂在了维克多的身上，虽然维克多还承受得住，但是浴室的地面实在太滑，他怕一个不稳两人都得摔。  
于是极其不舍地离开勇利的嘴唇，一手环着勇利的背，一手穿过他的腿弯，把人悬空抱了起来。  
勇利的样子迷迷糊糊的，似乎还在不舍维克多的突然离开，但是缓过神来发现这个姿势又挣扎了起来。  
“等等……放我下来……”  
维克多长腿一迈，开门几步路就到了床边，把勇利轻柔地放上去，两人的体重让柔软的床铺深深凹陷进去。  
“嗯……”毛绒绒的头发蹭在自己脖子上，维克多的唇舌游走在脆弱致命的地方。  
勇利仰起脖子，放心地让他舔舐，迷蒙的双眼模模糊糊望着天花板，无法聚焦。

这是哪里？  
酒店的床上。  
你身上的人是谁？  
是我的教练。  
你们是什么关系？为什么他要吻你？

勇利努力找回自己的理智，努力去想，他们是什么关系。  
是师徒？是朋友？是恋人？

不，即便是恋人的关系也无法满足我。  
这是我的教练，我们在酒店大床上，他在吻我，他不仅是个男人，而且所有人都觉得我们不般配。

但是……那又怎样？

维克多刚要抬起身，又被勇利拽着领带拖了下去，维克多毫无防备又怕压到勇利只好惊慌地用手撑在枕头两侧。  
勇利却拉低了他的领带，不让他逃，仰起上半身吻了过来，洗完澡带着湿气的指尖游走在维克多的后脑勺。

勇利与维克多的关系就是勇利与维克多，我们的关系高于一切，没有谁有资格说三道四。

勇利的吻和维克多不同，他灵活的小舌头喜欢钻进维克多舌下，舔他口腔中光滑的黏膜，舔得维克多又酥又痒。把整根舌头都软软地塞进对方嘴里，任其吮吸，也不怕人把自己给吃了。  
维克多想要扭动脖子回吻，但是却被勇利牢牢抓着领带控制住，不让他动弹。  
勇利也异常地激动，他的吻热情又激烈，他的呼吸不稳，双手颤抖着攀上维克多的背，想要脱掉他的西装外套，却不得要领。维克多的西装是量身定制的，完全贴合身体，在肌肉紧张绷紧的时候，勇利不知从何处下手扒掉这件让人又爱又恨的正装，只能用指甲在服帖的背后划出一道道痕迹，把烫好的西装揉得一团乱。  
维克多轻笑着拍了拍勇利的手背，让他松开了领带，自己配合着，才终于把皱巴巴的西装和西装背心脱下来扔在了地上。  
维克多难得终于急切地失去了绅士，露出几分战斗民族的意味，他单手扯开自己的领带，背后的白色衬衫因为肌肉的紧绷而绷出一道道褶皱，当勇利的手把他的衬衫从西装裤里拉出来，柔软的手从下摆伸进去触摸他腹肌的时候，维克多几乎是扯开了自己衬衫的扣子，猴急地像个初识情事的少年。  
俄罗斯人雪白的皮肤上覆盖了一层薄汗，在灯光下格外有质感，像雪糕一样丰润滑腻。勇利望着骑在自己身上背着光的维克多，他漂亮的肌肉起伏，光影交叠，他的锁骨瘦削凹陷，他的胸肌看上去饱满结实，像成熟的果实，他的腰腹间全是为了旋转练出的柔韧肌肉，腹肌在光影交错间尤为明显。  
虽然同是男人，勇利还是忍不住为对方充满魅力的身材脸红心跳。既不瘦弱又算不上壮硕，维克多把自己的脂肪和肌肉比例掌控得刚刚好，作为同样的花滑运动员勇利有些羞愧。  
维克多背光低着头，银色的发丝垂下来，幽蓝色的眼睛认真而深情。第一个把眼睛比作海洋的人是天才，第二个就是庸才，勇利觉得无论是海洋还是宝石都是无法媲美维克多的眼睛的，在他去各国比赛的过程中，也算是见过许多不同国家的人，见过很多日本人没有的瞳色，但却始终没有一个蓝得像维克多这么干净。  
只要被这双眼睛看着，就仿佛变成了被全世界瞩目的宠儿，勇利有些躁动，仿佛被这双迷人的眼睛蛊惑，勇利忍不住用指尖去勾勒克多腹肌的沟壑，一直顺着人鱼线，手指轻轻勾住维克多那条看起来价格不菲的皮带。  
维克多倒吸了一口凉气，俯下身一手掐住勇利纤细的脖子，微微施力，舔着他的嘴角咬牙切齿地问：“你到底要给我多少惊喜？”  
“你到底要我多迷恋你？”  
维克多的语气复杂，既是埋怨、咬牙切齿的，又带着深深地无奈宠溺，做出凶狠强势的表情，实际却抑制不住嘴角的上扬，手里的动作实则温柔小心，几乎只是搭在勇利脖子上罢了。  
“你到底还有多少面是我没见过的？告诉我，通通告诉我好吗？勇利。”  
随着维克多的沉下身，两人的胯部也紧紧贴到了一起，勇利来不及对他的话做出反应，却因为下半身的触感而瞪大了眼睛。  
“你……你…… ”  
热硬又颇有肉感的部位抵在勇利的大腿上，都是男人，勇利当然知道这是什么。  
“有这么好惊讶吗？”维克多看着勇利瞪大眼睛的样子不满地戳戳他的脸颊，勇利的眼睛很大，棕红色的瞳孔永远看上去又湿又亮，他睁大眼睛的样子实在太无辜了，让维克多产生一种在猥亵未成年的错觉。  
“我是有正常生理需要的男人啊，最近所有的时间都在陪勇利练习，我可是禁欲很久了。”  
勇利瘦得下巴尖起来了，但是脸颊却还像包子饱满柔软，维克多用修长的手指挤压着。  
勇利点了点头，某种意义上来说他很了解，这小半年全身心地投入了花滑，每天训练完都已经很累了，自渎都少有，况且全天大部分时间都和维克多在一起，有时晚饭后还讨论问题，很少有私人时间。生理上实在累积到一定程度，也随着早晨一场突然的梦遗得以排解，连自己动手都成了奢侈。维克多大概也是这样吧，根本没有私人时间做这些事。  
勇利突然想到了什么，脸猛地涨红，他翻身坐到维克多身上，俯下身勾着他的脖子说了句悄悄话。  
维克多用手掩住大张的嘴，十分惊讶的样子，上上下下审视着勇利，似乎在确认这个人真的是勇利吗。  
勇利被他看得脸更红了，在自己后悔之前俯下身亲吻维克多的胸膛，动作轻得怕把人碰碎了。顺着身体曲线吻到轮廓鲜明的腹肌，因为维克多弯着腰，所有肌肉都鼓凸了出来，勇利用牙轻咬了几口，天知道他有多喜欢这个地方。  
再往下停顿了一会儿，勇利还是羞耻地先用手抽走了维克多的皮带，落下拉链，露出里面黑色的底裤。  
“不用勉强哦，勇利。”维克多见他犹犹豫豫的样子拍了拍他的脸颊安抚道。  
“没关系的，只是要维克多就没关系。”  
勇利的尾音淹没在湿漉漉的口水声中，红红地舌尖隔着棉质布料舔在沉甸甸的一大包上，冰冷的鼻尖偶尔也点在火热的东西上。  
维克多享受地低哼了几声，一边玩弄着勇利的头发，时而用手指卷住发梢，时而撩起刘海，露出额头的样子让维克多想起了赛场上的勇利。  
勇利纯黑的发色和他是个鲜明的对比，摸过才知道它们有多柔软，即使赛前用再多的发胶还是会有碎发跑出来，它们实在太细软了。  
一会儿功夫勇利已经把维克多的底裤大面积地舔湿了，黑色布料黏腻地贴在身上，把很明显的又粗又长一根的形状勾勒了出来。很烫又带着点弹性，能感受到它凸凸的脉动，慢慢充血变硬。除了勇利的口水，越来越多维克多自身分泌出来的液体沾湿了内裤，有些不同的味道，勇利却舔得更加起劲了。  
黏黏的感觉并不舒服，已经膨胀起来的东西内裤根本包不住，维克多忍不住挺胯催促勇利，却把那一大包贴到了勇利脸颊上，勇利脸的温度可不比他低多少。  
勇利就势用自己烫得能煮鸡蛋的脸蹭了蹭，一口含住头部，隔着内裤嘬了一口，除了自己的唾液能感觉还吸出了一些其他液体。  
维克多呻吟了一声，仰头眯起眼睛，把勇利拉上来，摩挲着他被口水沾得亮晶晶的嘴唇，他说：“你不想把它脱下来吗？”  
勇利狡黠地抿了抿嘴，道：“我觉得它还是穿着比较好看。”  
维克多觉得勇利真是不得了了，从一开始连和自己说话都会害羞到现在已经肆无忌惮地顶嘴了，虽然是自己一直在引导勇利放开一些，但当勇利真的蜕变时，真是让人又爱又恨。  
维克多惩罚性质地用双臂搂紧勇利的腰，让他的上半身和自己牢牢贴在一起，不规矩的手顺着腰线滑到下面两个臀丘上，狠狠捏了一把。  
勇利惊呼了一下，挺起腰让自己和维克多贴得更近了。宽松的居家裤很快被扒下了一半，露出白白的半个屁股，维克多一手往下托着两个臀瓣，一手撩起背后的衣服抚摸光滑的脊背。  
勇利敏感地起了一些鸡皮疙瘩，被抚摸的皮肤都在发红，乖巧地趴在维克多肩头对着他的耳朵哈出热气。  
双手都伸进衣服里，有时候抚摸着背，有时候绕到前面捏住两个乳头，随着一下一下放肆地抚摸，维克多伴着这个节奏挺胯，用硬起来的下半身去蹭勇利同样热烫的地方。勇利颠簸得如同在马上，一起一伏让勇利产生了一些有颜色的联想，眼底热热的溢出了一些生理泪水。  
“勇利好敏感啊，是第一次被人这么爱抚吗？有人摸过这里吗？”从背到腰再到臀，每摸过一个地方维克多都要这么问一次。  
勇利忿恨道：“你明知道我没交过女朋友！”  
“那喜欢的人呢，一定有过喜欢的人吧，统统告诉我好吗？勇利的初恋是什么样的人呢？”维克多偏过脸，额头抵着额头，想像往常一样用自己的荷尔蒙诱惑勇利说出真话。  
勇利想了一会儿，看着眼前的脸眨了眨眼睛，久久不说话。  
维克多见勇利呆呆地看着自己，冷汗都出来，怕是自己说错了什么话，勾起了勇利不好的回忆，果然初恋是一场苦恋吗？千万别再哭了啊，维克多在心里想。  
勇利捂住嘴，低着头，肩膀颤抖了起来。  
维克多全身抖了抖，两只手无措地乱摆，道歉着想给勇利擦眼泪。  
而勇利抬起脸微微露出的分明是笑眼，他捂着嘴在偷笑，不能自已地颤动肩膀。  
“这是个秘密。”勇利带着十足的笑意说。  
没等惊慌失措的维克多反应过来，勇利凑上来一手抚摸维克多的脸，一手把他过长的刘海撩到耳后。  
“维克多以后还会留长发吗？”  
“啊？这个啊……年纪大了后不适合那么花哨的造型了呢……”  
运动员的竞技生涯很短，花滑运动员的尤其短暂，这是一个美的运动，没有人愿意看满脸皱纹、身材走形的中年人的冰上舞蹈。27岁，的确是花滑界的“大龄”，即使退役后维克多也明明有很多相关职业可以担任，但是就算是维克多也难免会担忧老去，无法再给观众带来惊喜，难免会遗憾不得不走下冰面。  
不过这也仅仅是相对而言，对于普通男性，27岁还正值最顶峰的年纪，苍老和身材走形也还完全与维克多搭不上边。  
十一年前电视上的惊鸿一面纵然惊艳，但十一年后这个能被自己抓在手上的男人却更成熟魅力。  
非要说到初次的怦然心动的话，其实就是眼前这个正在质问自己的人，勇利想着，笑得越发柔和。  
“你还很年轻……其实你和我第一次见到你的时候并没有什么不同。”  
勇利微笑着吻上维克多的眼角，维克多一向保养得很好，那里少许的细纹不是因为岁月，而是因为爱笑。  
苍老是每个花滑运动员最害怕的事，维克多也不例外，勇利只是告诉他不用担忧这种事。  
无论是长发的少年维克多，还是成熟的青年维克多，其实并没有什么不同，永远可以给不同年龄的自己带来不同的惊喜，在勇利心里他们都是一个样子——他最爱的样子。  
维克多只以为勇利所说的初见是几年前赛场上的擦肩，就已经很惊喜勇利安抚到了他的心坎里，要是他知道勇利指的是十多年前自己出道没多久的事，更不知道该感动成什么样。  
他笑成心形的嘴型，微微露出点粉色的牙龈，说道：“今天的勇利像一块蜂蜜蛋糕，又松软又甜美！”  
不停地回吻着勇利的眼睛，并不觉得这是什么奉承，他乐意接受来自勇利的所有真诚的赞美，并且想尝尝这张能说出甜言蜜语的嘴是不是真的比蜂蜜还甜。  
两人交换着角度热情地亲吻、抚摸，一起把剩下的衣服扔到地上，啧啧的亲吻声回荡在房间里，窗帘上映着交缠的影子，气氛越来越好，被吻得软下身子的勇利又被压回了身下，陷进松软干燥的被子里。  
维克多把勇利翻过来，从他的后颈吻向背部，在漂亮的背部曲线上又亲又舔，勇利瘦了很多，拱起背脊椎的形状微微起伏突出，维克多顺着它把嘴唇滑到腰间，流连在勇利的腰窝。  
那是两个深深凹陷的腰窝，即使在勇利最胖的时候也能看到它们的形状，不要说现在，更是凹陷得性感诱人，让人忍不住用什么白色液体把它们填满。  
勇利就着这个姿势回头索吻，背部扭出好看的曲线，维克多一边揉着他的腿，一边回吻，只起身离开一会儿，勇利又仰着头追吻上来，维克多急急忙忙在接吻间隙摸到床头柜，弄倒了一大片东西，终于摸到了酒店一般都提供的东西。  
看清那个方方的小袋子，勇利突然僵硬住了身体，男人之间该怎么做他也是听说过的，倒不是不乐意和维克多发展到这一步，只是有些无措，这一切都水到渠成地太快，还没做好心理准备。  
维克多好笑地看着突然僵硬的勇利，俯下身亲吻他通红的耳朵，说：“今天勇利很累了，我们以后还有很长时间……”  
维克多撕开了那个袋子，却只是倒出了里面润滑的液体，沾了一手润滑剂后便把橡胶质地的东西扔在了一边。湿漉漉的手掌直接摸到了勇利的腿缝间，冷得他一个激灵。  
“放松一些……”手掌被丰润的腿肉夹住，维克多用另一只手轻拍勇利的臀让他放松。  
被放开的手掌把那些润滑均匀抹在勇利细腻的大腿内侧，时不时往上游移，摸到勇利腿间隐秘的部分，又被勇利紧张地夹住手掌。  
维克多勾起手指按在饱满的会阴处，勇利抖了抖，抓紧了身下的枕头，感觉到身后的热量靠近，维克多滚烫的胸膛贴上他的后背，又热又硬的一根湿漉漉地蹭过股缝，挤进腿根，熨烫着敏感的会阴。  
维克多双手撑在勇利两侧的枕头上，缓缓挺动有力的腰，在并拢的腿间抽插起来。那里的皮肉细嫩，充满了花滑运动员该有的肌肉弹性，被润滑液沾得又湿又热，让这场色情的模拟做爱越发真实。  
勇利拼命沉下腰，并拢腿，他的骨架纤细，所以瘦了那么多以后大腿还是有充足的肉感，勇利这时候庆幸他够有肉，不然腿缝估计都夹不住。  
勇利忍不住低头看看身下的情形，种族优势明显，从后面顶入，维克多的长度还能从前面看见圆圆的头部顶出，一下一下抵在自己的根部，浆果般的颜色、出出进进的样子，让勇利觉得有些可爱。  
不过很快他就笑不出了，在维克多的手绕到前面握住他的那根开始撸动后，勇利就只剩下喘气、流口水的份。男人的手还更恶劣地摸到他的胸前，爱抚那片单薄的胸肌，捏住还软软的乳头碾压揉搓，直到本来有些迟钝的男性乳首被挑逗得站立起来。  
维克多刚来日本的时候很不适应日本的生食、生鱼片之类，后来渐渐感受到这种食物的魅力后才一发不可收拾，即使去中国也要尝一尝醉虾的味道。  
虽然没有煎、烤带来的香味，但是也避免了热度对食物味道的损伤，最大程度的保留了食物的原汁原味。  
上一秒还在海里游动的鱼，下一秒变成嘴里鲜美肥嫩的生鱼片，带点油脂的部分最好吃，入口即化带着最新鲜的甘甜。  
因为被自己捏住乳头，握住下体而拼命扭动的勇利，让维克多产生了被网捞住的游鱼的联想，一样的鲜活，他充满弹性的肌肉，丰盈光滑的皮肤，都年轻而充满生命力。  
他红嫩的乳头，柔韧的腰，挺翘的臀，腿间私密的地方，从未被任何人碰触抚摸而损伤它们的美味，最新鲜，最鲜活，一捞上岸，就进入了自己口中，自己有幸成为第一个品尝的人，仿佛量生定制，生来就该被自己享用。  
维克多自认为是没有所谓童贞情节的人，但是自己是第一个这样压在勇利身上的男人这样的念头，还是让他像个毛头小伙子般冲动地快射了。  
维克多深呼吸了几下，稳住自己，不想在勇利面前丢脸。微微往后退，用手握住自己根部，调整了角度，几下对准了两个臀丘之间。被润滑剂沾得湿漉漉的臀缝根本挡不住同样湿滑的男根，膨胀的头部好几下碾过了穴口的褶皱。  
勇利猛地往后仰头，张大了眼睛，蓄满眼眶热泪就被撞得掉落下来。  
最好的第一次该留在一个隆重的夜晚，而不是现在这样仓促毫无准备的时候，该在一张精心布置、干净舒适的大床上，而不是酒店的标间，维克多颇嫌弃地看了看环境，规矩克制地把自己滑回腿间，做最后的律动。  
最后几下又快又狠，磨红了勇利的腿间，迅速撸动直到勇利先尖叫着射出来，维克多才把自己抽出来，用手快速撸动，淋淋漓漓全部浇在勇利翘起的臀部上，顺着股缝滴滴答答流过穴口，又顺着会阴滴下来濡湿了被单。  
禁欲许久的量又多又浓，勇利腰窝的凹陷也如维克多所愿被溅到浊白的液体，维克多满意地抹开它们，仿佛在给勇利涂身体乳，指尖流连地伸进股间，在穴口处又抚摸几下。  
勇利趴在床单上大喘气，高潮后全身都软下来，哼哼着无力去管他的动作。  
“睡吧，我会清理的。”维克多亲亲他的耳朵尖，在他耳边低语。  
“床单……”  
“明天让酒店收拾吧，待会抱你去我房里睡。”  
大赛方面给他们定了标准单人间，勇利这边的床已经遭了殃，只能睡维克多那间了。  
确认完所有的事情，勇利才带着一天的疲劳沉沉地进入梦乡，一只手在他入睡后轻轻抚摸着他的侧脸。

End


End file.
